


But It's Better If You Do

by reqlity



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reqlity/pseuds/reqlity
Summary: Victorious but they're prostitutes at Andre's brothel.Cat and Jade feel connected to each other, yet Jade is fearful of letting this connection fester; until one night Cat finds herself in a dangerous situation and Jade has no choice but to intervene.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halogillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogillz/gifts).



> thank you carla (halogillz) for helping me come up with the plot, this is dedicated to you.

Long legs strode through grimy streets, ice cold glare stopping any onlookers in their tracks. Heeled footsteps tapped their way through the white lit building, the words “White Lily Spa” attached to faded brick walls on a wearing banner. Those icy irises scanned down workers cleaning up after their shifts as she cooly walked through the door at the back of the shop.

Her vision erupted with flares of neon lights and busy people walking up and down rows of red velvet covered furniture. “Jade West, or shall I say Diamond?” The familiar smooth, welcoming voice sank into her ears. 

“Andre Harris, how are you doing tonight?” Jade replied with a smirk, leaning against the front desk classily as she slipped her card into his fingers so he could check her in. Before Andre could get a response in, Jade’s eyes surveyed the scene. She saw Tori Vega anxiously sitting on a chair in the lobby. Tori was the sister of Trina Vega, aka one of the most successful prostitutes in the brothel. Tori could never live up to her sister’s success. “Oh my god why the hell is she still here? She literally gets no clients.”

“I feel bad for her okay,” Andre answered calmly as he handed Jade her card back.

“She’s literally still a virgin.”

“Well-”

Andre was cut off by a sweet silvery voice, “Hi Andre!” The redhead greeted, doey eyes gazing up at the brothel owner adoringly. Jade studied Cat carefully. Cat, with a stage name of ‘Kitty’, was always a confusing woman. She just seemed way too sweet and innocent to be in this line of work. She’s not dumb, per say, but more in her own head, lost in her own little world. Jade had expected her to crack after one shift, but she kept coming to work every day and Jade had learned to just stop questioning. As Jade continued her study of Cat, sepia eyes collided against icy irises and Cat’s heart froze. “Hi Jadey!”

“Cat,” Jade acknowledged monotonously. Cat pouted at Jade’s lack of emotion towards her and focused her gaze back over to Andre. 

“There’s a client waiting for you in room 3A, _Diamond._ Jason Hopper.”

“Thanks,” Jade replied simply before long elegant strides carried her towards her destination, Cat’s eyes lingering on pale, toned legs. The coal-tressed woman was so mysterious, never bothering to give anyone a second glance as she went about her business, a crow fading into a black sky without anyone’s acknowledgement. This inexplicable quality about Jade drove Cat absolutely wild, both down below and into emotional roller coasters that sometimes cut through her sleep and bled into her dreams. 

Cat had never experienced anything like the sensation Jade gave her whenever their eyes met and she could feel their hearts meld, though she doubted Jade felt anything comparable. The redhead wasn’t even convinced Jade could feel anything considering how all of Jade’s words are cold and land on Cat’s ears like hail.

\--------------------

“Hey baby, sorry for the wait,” Jade’s voice greeted, low and alluring.

“I-It’s okay,” The man responded, voice shaky and uneven. Jade circled the man, eyeing him like a predator. He looked young, barely of age as lanky limbs hung awkwardly from a thin frame. His hair was longer, floppy bangs flowing just above beady eyes. Beard scruff clung to his face like lint on a lint filter.

Walking closer to him, Jade leaned right in front of him to give him a good view of her cleavage, her hot breath caressing his neck as her lips neared his ear. “What can I do for you tonight?” Her words sank into his ears like a marshmallow melting into an open flame. 

“Well I always wanted to try being tied up and spanked, but none of my previous partners were willing to take that step. I’ve also always wanted to be pegged.” His words came out timidly, his voice a shallow whisper.

Wordlessy, Jade pushed him onto the bed and ordered him to stay before walking towards her wall of toys, being sure to sway her hips as she walked. Grabbing handcuffs, he was soon locked to the bed as Jade stood over him with a paddle in hand, the power she felt over him fueling her fire.

\--------------------

Days bled into weeks as business continued as usual. Cat could feel her frustrations at Jade barely acknowledging her boiling up, bubbles crowding every space between bone and tissue, threatening to boil over. The redhead couldn’t comprehend why Jade seemed to pay her zero notice, but the sheer act, or lack of an act, tormented her endlessly. Jade’s apathetic gestures jumped onto Cat’s nerves and tugged on them like a wax strip tugging on hair follicles. 

Cat found her jittery brain often floating to thoughts of the raven-tressed woman, terminating her ability to jump from thought to thought at astonishing speeds. The legs of Cat’s mind had wandered onto Jade street once again as she walked towards her loft. Her living space was very close to the brothel, so Cat usually walked to and from work unless there were some wretched weather conditions that called for an uber.

“Hey baby girl,” A man materialised in front of Cat, effectively stalling Cat’s trip down the Jade rabbit hole. Cat’s body began to tremble, lips vibrating to a quiver. She recognized the man; tall, well built, handsome. He was a client of hers that day, one Cat struggled to trust. His shifty eyes screamed of dubious intentions, his thin lips curving into a sickening smile. 

Struggling to retain composure as spurts of fear diffused through her bloodstream, Cat attempted to give words of friendliness to preserve her reputation. “Oh- hi,” Cat greeted, her words falling out in a shaky mess.

“You were amazing today Kitty. So amazing that I want to take you back and keep you as my toy. Doesn’t that sound nice?” His honeyed words overloading her temporal lobe, drowning Cat in terror. She felt as if the world as she knew it was coming to an end, pieces of the sky crashing down in a hail of atmosphere.

Frozen in place, Cat couldn’t even bring herself to respond as the man grew frustrated. “I said, doesn’t that sound nice?” He spat, sentences falling harshly on unsuspecting ears. His hand snaked around her wrist, a cold shackle sealing Cat’s fate as he began to drag her towards a black car.

He didn’t even make it halfway there before his body erupted into an explosion of violent shaking, almost seizure-like as Cat’s wrist was released. Once the shaking ceased, a pale blur struck the man right in the temple, sending him flying into the pavement. Once the man had crashed against the sidewalk, Jade’s face appeared from behind him. Cat basically fell into her arms, tears rolling off the faux-leather of her jacket. 

“It’s okay, I got you,” Jade whispered assuringly into her ears, the hand previously used as a weapon now softly brushing through red locks. 

Jade led the sobbing redhead towards one of the few cafes still open at the late hour to compose both Cat and herself, for her own heart was racing off adrenaline. She had heard the man’s dangerous tone as she walked towards a second location to get an uber from. Jade was never picked up directly by the brothel in case business went south and they were busted, it was just safer that way. The second she heard the man’s voice she couldn’t help but follow the sound, leading to the sight of Cat almost being abducted. On her first instinct, Jade pulled her lipstick disguised taser from her bag and shocked him from behind before delivering a knockout punch she learned in a self-defense class.

In the safety of the cafe, Jade texted Andre about the night’s occurrence, urging him to blacklist the customer. It took some time for Cat to stop crying into Jade’s shoulder, and by the time Cat calmed down the cafe was closing down. Taking Cat’s hand in her own, Jade led her back outside. “Where do you live?” Jade inquired, pulling out a piece of gum and sticking it in her mouth before offering Cat a piece.

Accepting it gratefully, Cat answered, “I only live about five minutes from her, so I usually walk home.”

Jade nodded thoughtfully, “Well just tell me where to go and I’ll walk you home.”

A symptom of Cat’s naivety was that she never felt concerned walking home alone, but after the events that had recently taken place she was petrified. The only thing giving her a sense of security was the warmth of Jade’s hand encapsulating hers. 

Upon arriving at Cat’s apartment complex, Jade attempted to split but Cat insisted on Jade coming in for a bit. “So what do you think?” Cat asked, stars filling her earthy irises.

“It’s-” Jade was about ready to puke. The area looked as if it had been decorated by a child, everything was pink and posters of unicorns and kittens with lame quotes hung on exposed brick walls. About to answer with a snarky response, Jade bit her tongue after looking into Cat’s adoring eyes, “-nice.” Before Cat could launch herself into some sort of distorted rambling, Jade opened her mouth once more. “I should really be getting home soon-”

Cat practically threw herself onto Jade’s arm, gripping faux leather as she pleaded, “Please don’t leave me! What if he knows where I live and comes to get me? Do you want him to take me?”

Jade sighed as she ripped her arm from Cat’s frail grasp, “Cat he doesn’t know where you live, you’ll be fine. Besides, I can’t stay.”

“But it’s better if you do!” Cat argued, fingers once again clinging to Jade’s jacket in desperation, “I don’t want to be alone, I can’t be alone. Please stay Jadey.”

Jade was about to decline the pleas once more before Cat’s eyes stole her attention. Tears pooled in mocha irises, her eyes liquifying as a tear escaped the moisture barrier, falling onto a tanned cheek. Her lips quivered, and Jade saw the girl standing in front of that man, feeling as if her world was crumbling beneath her feet. “Okay.”

Cat basically shed her woe in an instant as a smile spread across her cheeks. “Yay!” She cheered, grabbing Jade’s arm and pulling her into the kitchen. “So, are you hungry?”

\--------------------

After a dinner of chicken alfredo pasta (which was delicious), Cat and Jade found themselves downing glass after glass of red wine as they watched some sappy comedy on Cat’s couch. Jade would’ve preferred horror, but she knew it wouldn’t be good for Cat’s mental state following the incident. So there they were, drinking as they watched a movie Jade wasn’t too keen on paying attention to. She was too focused on Cat’s body pressed against hers. 

Cat had clung to Jade like plastic wrap for the majority of the night: Jade’s worst nightmare. The first time she met Cat’s eyes, she felt something. Feelings she wasn’t supposed to have, feelings that were beginning to resurface more and more the longer she was with Cat. There was undeniable chemistry between them, too thick to not be felt, and it only seemed to grow. All the things Jade had felt upon her first glance at Cat began to fester, which was exactly what Jade had been afraid of. 

The no dating coworkers policy had been implemented to prevent messy break ups interfering with the environment of their work space, for it was essential to the business that clients felt like they were in a safe, comforting place. Jade had vowed to keep whatever interaction she had with Cat short, in order to preserve her job. She knew that any prolonged contact or conversations would lead to inevitable things, things that could result in contract termination.

But now, as the credits for the film rolled, Jade couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or extended time with Cat, but she grabbed Cat’s face in her hands and pulled her towards Jade’s lips. She could feel the chemistry that was building up between them finally have a reaction and burst all around them like a 9th grade lab experiment.

Cat could feel her body grow weak as she just melted into Jade, her insides turning to putty as butterflies swirled around her insides, stirring her organs into one big jumbled mess that screamed ‘I love you.’

Jade’s top teeth gnawed at Cat’s bottom lip, Cat taking the hint and opening her mouth so Jade’s prodigy of a tongue could infiltrate her. Their tongues clashed as Jade leaned over Cat, forcing the redhead down onto the couch so Jade could climb on top of her, displaying her dominance animalistically. Her carnal desires took over as she deepened to kiss, wanting to taste more of Cat’s sweet strawberry chapstick. Jade’s hands wandered from Cat’s face to the hem of her shirt, fingers moving beneath the pink fabric to feel the heat of Cat’s stomach. A sweet, raw moan from strawberry chapstick coated lips urged Jade on as her fingers crept higher, every spot Jade touched seeming to set alight in the most pleasurable burn possible.

Cat’s own hands couldn’t stay put either, finding themselves attached to Jade’s full breasts. Tanned fingers pinched Jade’s clothed nipple, Jade gasping into the kiss responsively. The redhead could barely process what was happening. Mysterious Jade ‘Diamond’ West was on her couch. A woman that once seemed so untouchable now leaned over her and had her lips caught in heaven. What had once been a mere inconceivable daydream in Cat’s brain had transpired into reality as the exchange of saliva and body heat prompted Jade to take the next step.

The fire burning across Cat’s lips was pulled away as Jade momentarily moved her lips towards Cat’s ear, “Is this okay?” Jade asked as her hands tugged at the bottom of Cat’s shirt.

“Yes,” Cat responded breathlessly, her back reflexively arching as Jade placed a few hot, open-mouthed kisses on her jawline before discarding the pink garment. Jade’s eyes scanned over Cat’s toned torso before her hands resumed her earlier position, grabbing Cat’s at sides.

Jade’s shirt was removed after, Cat marvelling at her breasts, framed perfectly in a black lacy bra. As Jade’s lips moved from Cat’s jaw to her neck, Cat couldn’t help but moan loudly as Jade’s tongue connected with a rather sensitive spot. Lightly scraping the area with her teeth, Jade smirked at the way Cat writhed beneath her. Jade could feel the surge of power course through her veins as her hands crept lower and lower down Cat’s sides, eventually landing on her hips, running along the waistband of her skirt, screening Cat’s eyes for approval. At Cat’s nods, her skirt was no more, and neither were Jade’s jeans. Jade’s kisses traveled lower and lower down Cat’s body, grazing the tops of her small breasts before her tongue trailed down Cat’s stomach and sent chills quivering down Cat’s spine, goosebumps forming on smooth skin. Jade’s fingers snapped the waistband of Cat’s pale pink panties, Cat gasping and pinching Jade’s nipple harder. The redhead’s reaction to Jade’s tease caused a small moan to escape Jade’s lips, vibrating against Cat’s lower abdomen. 

Long fingers dipped under the pink waistband and lightly massaged the area around Cat’s clit, causing Cat to writhe and moan beneath the goth. After removing the offending garment, Cat’s nails began to wreak havoc across Jade’s back as pale fingers dipped inside of her. Cat was no stranger to being fingered, but Jade’s fingers must’ve been handcrafted by Aphrodite herself because Cat felt like she was being fingered by a sex goddess.

Cat stared at the muscles in Jade’s arms contracting as her fingers moved within Cat’s folds. Pink fingernails dug even deeper into pale flesh as Jade struck a chord within Cat. Cat could feel herself building higher and higher, the endless bliss of Jade’s fingers sending her into overdrive. Soon, Jade’s hand was removed from the redhead’s heat. 

Cat’s hands became enraptured in thick dark tresses as Jade’s head dipped between Cat’s legs, pressing teasing kisses to the insides of Cat’s thighs. Cat squirmed as Jade’s tongue rolled over her nether lips, just barely slipping between them.

Everything around Cat became a hazy blur as Jade’s tongue poked and prodded around, sometimes lazily swirling around her clit and lapping up the juices spilling from her nether region. Shutting her eyes, Cat moaned and gasped as Jade’s oh so magical tongue ventured into all of the right places before finally taking the plunge into her soaked core. Obscene wet sounds filled the room while Jade’s tongue became acquainted with Cat’s pussy. Soon hitting the same spot Jade’s fingers reached earlier, Cat all but screamed as her back arched and chills coursed all throughout her body. Loud moans echoed around the room as Cat yanked on Jade’s hair. 

Cat could feel the pleasure that’s been building inside of her build to a boiling point, before everything boiled over and Cat’s world was reduced to shooting stars flying in front of her face, shrieking Jade’s name as she came hard. Jade lapped up everything that came from Cat’s pussy.

After having sex everyday of her life as her literal job, Cat had never felt as good as Jade just made her feel. Nothing even compared to the euphoria of Jade’s tongue or fingers inside of her, no one could heat up her entire body by the touch, and no one made butterflies swarm Cat’s stomach like Jade whenever their eyes so much as met. Cat had never known an orgasm to transform her into a state of such nirvana, and she was dying to return the favor. 

Cat eagerly leaped forward between Jade’s legs, lapping eagerly at the wet spot on black underwear like an excited puppy. Jade almost laughed at Cat’s excitement as she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, still tasting Cat.

Cat took a break to unhook Jade’s bra, fervid hands taking handfuls of large breasts, rolling nipples between fingers. A responsive moan passed through Jade’s lips as Cat’s teeth latched onto her right nipple, sucking and biting all around Jade’s chest. 

Attention deficiency kicking in, Cat found herself all around many areas on Jade’s body, wanting to explore every inch of pale skin beneath fingertips and lips. Finally settling on Jade’s pussy, Cat tenderly sucked on Jade’s clit. 

Cat’s style of oral was a stark contrast to Jade’s rough, fast-paced, messy motions that delivered the most intense orgasms imaginable. Cat went slower and softer, more deliberately. Cat’s sweet tongue ventured all around Jade’s nether region in a kinder, yet still just as passionate manner. Cat clearly didn’t just fuck, she made love. As Cat’s tongue filled Jade’s insides, Jade felt an indescribable ecstasy. Every movement sent Jade further and further towards the edge, before Jade’s insides flipped and she came breathlessly, heavenly sounds escaping her lips, mirroring how she felt. Sex with Cat Valentine was the greatest thing on the goddamn planet.

\--------------------

Cat’s chest moved up and down softly every inhale and exhale, the faint freckles on her shoulder showing as her skin glowed in the morning light. Her face was nuzzled comfortingly into Jade’s chest, every one of her features seeming so soft and delicate. 

Jade watched every small little movement Cat made, feelings from last night overwhelming her. Feelings of not only physical pleasure, but emotional connection. The word love wanted to burst from the cage Jade’s mind captured it within, but Jade refused to use it. Behind all of these feelings was the underlying drag of guilt. The trepidation of what could happen to them threatening to consume her. If they were to get together and anyone found out, they could both lose their jobs. 

Jade’s thoughts were paused by the gentle fluttering of long eyelashes before earthy irises moved up to melt ice ones. Wincing as Cat planted a sweet kiss to her cheek, Jade shot up. Hurriedly putting her clothes back on, Cat stared at her in confusion. “What are you doing?” Cat asked with a frown.

“Cat, we can’t do this,” Jade spat out. Jade wasn’t sure who the words hurt more.

“Why not?” Cat’s eyes grew wide as tears began to form, turning the earthy forest in her eyes into a muddy swamp. 

Jade forced herself to look away, for looking her in the eyes would make this far too difficult. “Because we’ll be fired! I think it’s best that we don’t even talk to each other more, otherwise the feelings will overflow and we’ll end up right back in this position,” Jade affirmed, forcing her words to come out strong and harsh when her insides just felt like crying and screaming a whole ass hurricane.

“But Jade I-” Jade was already out the door before Cat could finish her sentence. “-love you,” Cat whispered, curling into her blankets as sobs shook her body, whatever that had just happened between them burning up in flames.


End file.
